BURNING
by Akatsuki-itasasu
Summary: Cuando pensaba en esos ojos azules sólo podía imaginar fuego por todos lados y el aroma de sus deseos, ardiendo junto a él.


**_DISCLAIMER: My Hero Academia y sus personajes pertenecen a Kōhei Horikoshi. Escribo de él sin fines de lucro._**

 _ADVERTENCIAS: AU, Violencia, piromanía._

* * *

Todo había iniciado con un _"¿Dulce o truco?"_ de parte de su amigo la semana antes de Halloween.  
Bromear sobre el día de brujas, presagiando con ello la diversión que buscarían esa noche era una práctica común entre ellos. Una tradición.

 _Truco._ Respondió al joven de cabellos oscuros sonriendo para sus adentros luego de presionar la tecla enviar.

Había estado conteniendo una necesidad casi física de permitirse ser libre, de dejar de reprimir aquellos impulsos que nacían en su pecho y le ordenaban dar adrenalina a su vida hasta perderse en el éxtasis sin control.

Una semana después, en la noche de Halloween cuando Dabi le marcó al trabajo lo supo. Esa era su oportunidad.

Dabi jamás había sido un hombre de palabra o de consideraciones, ni siquiera un sujeto con buenas intenciones, pero definitivamente sabía cómo hacer vibrar cada una de las células del menor hasta que el pulso le reventara las venas en puro goce. Por ello cuando el chico de cabellos rubios encontró aquella gran caja de madera frente a su puerta con un enorme moño rojo y el logo de la empresa Viran Rengō algo en su interior se estremeció de emoción.

No le importaron las miradas curiosas de sus vecinos, ni el absurdo peso de aquella caja que casi le rompe la espalda, tampoco le importaba que aquel logo brillante e innecesariamente grande fuera el de la conocida empresa de juguetes sexuales donde su amigo trabajaba como diseñador. El chico solo quería mover aquella estructura rectangular al interior de su hogar y disfrutar su contenido.

Las puertas se cerraron tras él, una tras otra, y con ello todas sus ataduras e inhibiciones se quedaron lejos de su lugar feliz, donde las miradas reprobatorias y las leyes de los hombres no existían.

La euforia subió por su garganta hasta impedirle respirar adecuadamente. Las manos le sudan en emoción y una sonrisa casi insana le ilumina el rostro. Allí en esas cuatro paredes él es Hawks; un hombre fuerte, un hombre libre, un hombre que no debe limitarse en la seguridad que aquellas cuatro paredes aislantes de sonido le ofrecen.

Enciende la luz, dejando que aquella sala se ilumine en tonos rosáceos neón. Con una barreta abre con religiosidad aquella caja que desde hace unos minutos había comenzado a moverse sutilmente.

La madera es abierta y el corazón de Hawks golpea contra su pecho con dolorosa fuerza. Sus dedos tiemblan expectantes mientras se adentran en el mar de espuma de embalaje y la respiración se le detiene de golpe cuando por fin encuentra su tan anhelado premio.

Hawks sabía que su antiguo compañero de instituto no tenía todos los tornillos en su lugar, quizás por las drogas, quizás por su pasado, quizás porque sólo era un tipo aburrido que buscaba una manera de entretenerse hasta que le llegara la hora. Por eso, cuando encontró aquel muñeco tan parecido al hombre que tanto admiraba no pudo evitar agradecer a todo lo bendito que el individuo de cabellos negros estuviera interesado en él lo suficiente como para hacerle un regalo así.

Hawks se tomó su tiempo para inspeccionar aquella figura. Revisó el rojizo cabello, notando con gran gusto que el tono era exactamente igual al original. Toco la suave superficie al tiempo que media las proporciones con las palmas de sus manos. El ancho del pecho era correcto y la sensación cálida de la maleable silicona le erizaba la piel; tenía pulso, se coloreaba en tonos rojizos con la presión y mantenía una temperatura agradable. Era como piel humana real.

Apartó la mirada de la hermosa figura desnuda frente a él y se concentró en leer las escasas instrucciones que su amigo le había enviado por mensajería instantánea; Era un modelo de prueba con limitadas funciones, apto para el sexo y con una inteligencia artificial capaz de responder a los estímulos. En un futuro aquel prototipo de hombre sintético seria producido en masa, personalizado y distribuido para deleite de los más osados.

El muñeco tenía artefactos extra; Un par de pesados grilletes de acero, cadenas y candados. Una jeringuilla con un líquido que según las instrucciones servía a la hora de encendido, un stun gun que le cabía perfectamente en la mano, una barra espaciadora y finalmente un ballgag rojo que contrastaría perfectamente con la piel blanca.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Llegados a ese punto no estaba seguro de sí estar asustado o complacido de que su amigo lo conociera tan bien.

El joven se tomó su tiempo para acomodar los accesorios en su nuevo juguete optando por atar las manos del muñeco con las cadenas, curioso de sí el contacto crearía alguna especie de abrasión en la suave superficie, y separándole las piernas con la barra espaciadora ubicada en los grandes muslos. Los grilletes terminaron aprisionando los tobillos, creado un abultado relieve rojizo en los artificiales músculos por lo apretados que quedaban y finalmente el ballgag en la boca.

Hawks se sintió deslumbrado al contemplar aquella obra de arte: El peso, la densidad, la cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo, cada vello, cada lunar, cada ángulo y todas las proporciones. Era perfecto hasta el más mínimo detalle. No había nada en él que no fuese idéntico al original.

Emocionado, tomó la jeringuilla y busco el lugar marcado en su cuerpo para encenderlo, encontrando un circulo negro en la parte superior central de su cuello con la palabra _Inicio_ en el centro.

Se tomó un segundo para mirar con atención, intrigado por la manera en que cada letra se alzaba en un rojizo relieve, como si de piel recién tatuada se tratase. Sus dedos escocieron al tocarlo, amaba cada detalle.

Sin más dilación el joven se concentró en colocar la jeringuilla y dejar que el líquido dentro de ella encendiera al bello juguete.

Los ojos azules se mostraron por primera vez en toda la noche, refulgiendo brillantes incluso en la oscuridad neón. Hawks sintió una oleada de adrenalina recorrerle el cuerpo y un cosquilleo agradable se concentró en la parte inferior de su vientre al descubrir la mirada asustada de su adorado hombre sintético: simulaba confusión al tiempo que comenzaba a removerse entre las ataduras, enfrascándose en un macabro juego de "victima" que probablemente su amigo había programado para él.

Las comisuras de sus labios subieron, creando en su rostro una mueca de felicidad más allá de lo visiblemente agradable. Las ideas dentro de su cabeza vapuleaban sin control, repasando lo qué haría con la bella pieza que ahora se retorcía en el suelo con impotencia, logrando que tenues líneas sobresalieran en el cuello por el esfuerzo representando las venas que se hincharían en esa zona.

En completo silencio el chico comenzó a desvestirse y se acercó ansioso hacia el hombre de silicona.

— Así, Enji. Arrástrate como el gusano ególatra que eres — Jadeó acariciando la entrepierna de su muñeco con uno de sus pies.

Enji Todoroki, Actor reconocido, hombre de familia y el dueño de las fantasías del joven blondo. Le había conocido hace algunas semanas cuando Enji había ido a almorzar al restaurante donde Hawks trabajaba a medio tiempo. Las cosas no habían resultado del todo bien; Hawks había sido demasiado temerario y Enji no había tenido el carácter para lidiar con él, termino golpeándole el rostro y el menor fue despedido por lograr enfadar al comensal más importante del lugar.

El chico se había sentido frustrado después de eso, sí, y tratar de incendiar su auto en el estacionamiento del restaurante no había bastado para aplacar la vorágine de emociones que el actor había causado en el joven. Dabi lo sabía y por eso le había hecho aquel regalo.

El rubio comenzó a carcajear mientras sus manos daban pequeñas bofetadas en el rostro del muñeco pelirrojo que ahora gruñía con violencia. Se acaricio su propia entrepierna, la fingida renuencia del muñeco no hacía más que incentivar su creatividad.

— ¿Qué significa esa mirada, Enji?, _¿Acaso te das cuenta de tu posición? No te vendría mal aprender a respetar a tus superiores._ — Gruño el joven propinándole una descarga con el stun gun y citando las palabras que el de mirada celeste le había dedicado antes de dejarle un ojo morado.

El cuerpo del pelirrojo convulsiono golpeado por la corriente eléctrica, quedando tendido en el suelo con mansos temblores. Hawks comenzó a reír de nuevo al notar los pequeños círculos oscuros que habían quedado marcados en el torso de silicona.

Un impulso irrefrenable se apodero del menor y comenzó a propinarle descargas sólo para manchar aquel amplio pecho con círculos rojizos. El muñeco soltaba gritos angustiosos que quedaban ahogados por la pelota roja en su boca mientras que de sus celestes ojos comenzaron a brotar finas lágrimas.

Hawks pasó la lengua por su mejilla, satisfecho de encontrar un sabor salado en aquellas gotas. Su juguete era precioso pero no estaba allí para ser admirado, Enji debía sufrir y no sólo en apariencia, también quería escucharlo.

— Tu piel es verdaderamente hermosa ¿podemos jugar un poco con ella? — Pregunto el blondo quitando la mordaza de su juguete.

— Puto enfermo… — Jadeo Enji con odio en la mirada. Sí, la voz también era perfecta.

El blondo se colocó entre las piernas del pelirrojo, barreta en mano, y tomando impulso como en sus días en el club de béisbol propino un golpe digno de un home run en la pierna izquierda del fascinante juguete.

— ¡Oh, joder! — Grito Hawks a todo pulmón. Dabi era un maldito genio.

La pierna izquierda se había partido, salpicando en varias direcciones un líquido purpúreo de sabor metálico y dejando a la vista alguna clase de material que simulaba tejido. La cara de muñeco se había vuelto morada a causa del impacto y un resonante alarido había sido sofocado por el algoritmo orgulloso que Dabi habría puesto en un meticuloso intento de alcanzar la perfección.

— ¡Vamos, Enji! ¡Déjame escucharte!, ¡Grita!, ¡Quiero oír todo de ti! —

Hawks golpeo la pierna herida con más fuerza una y otra vez, doblándola en una posición grotesca, abriendo el tejido hasta que algún material blanco comenzó a asomarse.

Hawks no estaba teniendo misericordia, no podría aunque lo intentara. Su mente se nublaba al punto de lo incontrolable. Era como un animal salvaje, cegado en el éxtasis que la dominación y el control total le entregaban.

Todas las sensaciones en su pecho se arremolinaron como instinto en su entrepierna, provocándole una erección que el menor no dejaría desatendida.

Se arrodillo en el suelo, repasando con vehemencia la blanca piel de la figura frente a él, mordisqueando los hombros, justo sobre omóplatos, al inicio del cuello, lo lamió y pudo sentirlo perder la voz, ¿iba a desmayarse? Eso solo haría las cosas más interesantes.

La forma de actuar de Enji violenta y desagradable le había herido el orgullo, sin embargo Hawks no sentía ni un ápice de rencor. Había estado enfadado, eso no lo iba a negar, pero la adoración que sentía hacia ese hombre era mayor que cualquier otro sentimiento en su pecho. Es por ello que se sentía hechizado, completamente envuelto en el encanto del ser frente a él. ¿Así luciría el verdadero Enji Todoroki? Con la cara completamente roja por el dolor y la boca abierta, tomando pesadas bocanadas de aire, luchando completamente por no permitir que un solo quejido de súplica saliera de sus labios.

¿El verdadero Enji le haría sentir aún más emocionado? ¿Haría que su nariz picara de la misma manera, ansiosa de acaparar todos los aromas y sensaciones que su cuerpo pudiese brindarle?

Sin la posibilidad de encontrar respuestas sólo podía darle el beneficio de la duda.

— ¿Q-que es lo que quieres? — Inquirió con dificultad el pellirrojo.

— ¿Hueles eso, Enji? — Murmuro enterrando la nariz en la nuca del pelirrojo, ignorando su pregunta —Es el jodido olor de tu piel, quemando por todas partes…— cubrió su nariz antes de separarse.

El artificial cuerpo de Enji le volvía loco sí, pero una parte de él sabía que no duraría mucho allí en esas cuatro paredes. No era un simple juguete para satisfacerlo sexualmente y guardarlo de vuelta hasta que se sintiera con ánimos de volver a jugar, no. Nada que llamara su atención hasta hacerlo delirar podía terminar en una sola pieza.

Todas las cosas de su interés habían tenido un solo fin y Enji, -su pieza maestra, la única obra que era digna de toda su devoción- no sería la excepción.

— Te lo ruego, Enji, dame todo de ti antes de irte. — Implora, demasiado excitado para pensar en algo más.

.

.

 _Dabi siempre estuvo pendiente de Hawks, el rubio compañero que resaltaba entre la multitud. Siempre sonriendo, siempre gritando… siempre aparentando ser alguien más._

 _Dabi lo sabía, el Hawks que todos veían era una farsa. Los coqueteos simulados que tenían a sus compañeras vapuleando a su alrededor, las sonrisas que no le llegaban a los ojos, las palabras vacías gritadas al aire con una voz que resonaba por encima de las demás pero que hacía eco en su cabeza por lo artificial que sonaba. La forma metódica que tenía para acercarse a los demás y la forma aún más macabra que tenía para alejar a todos cuando perdía el interés._

 _Hawks era una total mentira y Dabi quería saber el por qué._

 _¿Qué ocultaba?, ¿Por qué fingía?, ¿Qué es lo que lograría sacar al verdadero Hawks de todo el entramado de falsedades que era su vida diaria?_

 _Dabi lo descubriría y se divertiría en el camino._

La puerta se cierra en un clic a su espalda, se quita el abrigo sin soltar el periódico en su mano, la bufanda se queda alrededor de su cuello, y mientras frota sus manos una contra la otra por el frio matutino se dirige con paso lento hasta el sótano de su rubio amigo.

Quita los seguros uno a uno, familiarizado totalmente con la forma que el rubio tiene para esconderse en esa habitación. La puerta se abre y un nauseabundo olor a piel chamuscada le invade las fosas nasales.

Una arcada escapa de su garganta e instintivamente se cubre con la bufanda en su cuello y continua con la labor de buscar a su amigo entre la oscuridad de la habitación.

 _Dabi le dio todo lo que creyó desear; cigarrillos, alcohol, mujeres, armas, drogas más fuertes e incluso peleas. Nada resultó, Hawks seguía siendo el mismo hipócrita de siempre con sonrisas tontas en los labios y hastió en la mirada._

—Si la policía encuentra ADN estamos jodidos… — Riñe sin completar su frase.

Hawks solo aparta la mirada del cuerpo entre sus brazos cuando Dabi le lanza el periódico en la cara.

No se detiene a mirar las grisáceas hojas que se esparcen por el suelo, sabe que sólo será algún artículo mal informado tachando su aventura nocturna de satanismo o algún acto de vandalismo depravado. Justo ahora tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar.

— Dijiste que era un muñeco— Recrimina, su voz esta manchada en decepción y contrariamente sus ojos brillando con vitalidad.

— Nunca dije eso — Se defiende Dabi con un gesto de regocijo asomándose en su rostro.

La castaña mirada de Hawks vuelve al hombre entre sus brazos, le acaricia el rostro con ternura y se detiene a besarlo despacio, succionándole con suavidad los cercenados labios, encontrándose embriagado por la sensación de euforia que le provoca el simple acto.

— Feliz noche de brujas, Dabi — Responde, enrollándose aún más en aquel mutilado cuerpo, sintiendo casi remordimiento por haberse dejado llevar y calcinarle la mitad inferior.

Entonces lo recuerda, la sensación corrompida de hace años, la misma impresión atroz y emocionante que le provoca darle a Hawks el material necesario para divertirse y ver al verdadero "él", sin máscaras, sin falsedades.

— Limpia esto cuando termines. — Finaliza Dabi dejando a su rubio amigo en su momento de intimidad.

 _Y finalmente lo descubre, el Hawks que nunca nadie ha visto, contemplando con peligroso silencio y ojos radiantes la bestial forma en que las llamas consumen un viejo auto, drenando todo rastro de humanidad en él._

— _Te atrapé — Murmura para sí mismo, dejando que su joven amigo se deleite ante el espectáculo._

* * *

 _Hey, gracias por leer 3  
Como siempre; sugerencias, comentarios y criticas son bienvenidas y me ayudan a mejorar 3_


End file.
